Explosive Boredom
by Meah.mai
Summary: Stories about how our favorite bomber's boredom leads to some nasty consequences. Might have some SasoDei/DeiSaso and KisaIta/ItaKisa whatever way you prefer... Rated T for language and possible hinting
1. Anger

::Disclaimer:: No, I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. If I did the art would suck and it probably would've never existed. But since it does exist I don't own it.  
Oh... and sorry if some characters are OOC, it just fit the story.

______________________________________

"Sasoriiiiiiii?" whined the overly bored bomber as he flopped down on Sasori's bed, head hanging over the edge and arm swung over his eyes. "There's nothing to dooo! …un, I'm so BORED!" Hearing no reply Deidara peeked out from under his arm only to see said Sasori not paying the least bit attention to him. "Danna!" He said even louder, rolling over to his stomach, "listen to me! Un."

"Quiet brat, I'm trying to fix this." Sasori said, not looking up from his damaged puppet. He was going over fine details; one slip and it could be all ruined… again.

"Your so mean to me Danna! You don't love me anymore…" the blonde sniffled, pretending to cry. Seeing that it had no effect on Sasori he stopped, looking at him. "Danna?" He asked. "Why do you like puppets so much? I mean they're kinda... creepy, un. And plus they're not really art, they're toooo... not explody. Unless you made one that blew up, then the act of it's departure would be art. Don't you think so too Sasori no Danna?" Sasori remained quiet, but Deidara could see his jaw grow tense. "I guess not..." He sighed, "I'm still bored though."

Sighing Sasori turned away from his puppet and looked irritably down at Deidara. "Can't you just go and find someone else to bother? Like Kisame or something?"

"But I wanna bother you, Danna." Deidara smiled brightly as Sasori's features drooped back to his usual expression.

"Of course you do," muttered Sasori as he turned back to his puppet.

A few moments passed before Deidara got up from the bed smirking and crossed over to behind Sasori, watching him smooth out nicks and scratches on the puppet. Sasori narrowed his eyes as Deidara got closer to him, a bubble of annoyance growing bigger. Dropping down to ear level, Deidara smirked as he saw the tension rise in Sasori's face. He took a deep breath…

"Don't mess up!" Deidara yelled, quickly jumping back to avoid the knife swinging in his direction.

"That's it!" The puppeteer said his patience wasted. "Out! Get out right now!"

"But Sasori no Dan-…"

"OUT!" Sasori yelled pointing the knife at the door.

"Okay, okay!" Deidara said, inching himself around his partner towards the door. Before closing the door he took one last look at the fuming Sasori, "I really do hope you didn't mess up." The glare he got from Sasori really made him wish they didn't share the same room.

Deidara got as far from the room as he possible could while still being inside the Akatsuki hideout (which still wasn't as far as he would've liked). This took him into the living room where Hidan was watching some horror movie while Kisame read a book. Both took no notice of him as he crossed and sat down in his favourite chair, sighing as he did so.

He didn't like it when Sasori got mad, especially at him. He would give him the cold shoulder for days on end and refused to listen to him. But this was the first time he ever yelled at him, and he knew that he wouldn't forgive him that easily.

"Kisame?" Deidara asked, turning towards him.

"Mmm?" he grunted, looking up from his book.

"I think Sasori's mad at me… un"

"And that would be different from any other day?" The shark asked jokingly.

"Yeah, because this time he yelled at me. He never yells! What if… what if he never forgives me, Kisame!? What if he hates me now?" The blonde was on the verge of tears.

"Hey now," Kisame said, putting down his book. "From what I know you are the only person he even remotely gets along with. Even with all the fights and what not. You won't get rid of him that easily."

Deidara sniffed, "really?"

"Yeah, and if you go up and apologize this will be over sooner."

"But Kisame… Sasori's scary when he's angry. What if he doesn't accept it? Un."

"He will." Kisame said reassuringly.

"No he won't." Hidan said bluntly, smirking. "He'll be mad at you forever so I wouldn't even fucking try."

Deidara stared at Hidan with wide eyes. "Wha… What?" He asked in miserable disbelief.

"Hidan!" Kisame said angrily. "Don't listen to him Dei. You just go up there when you feel like it and apologize."

"Al… alright." Deidara said turning his attention to the low budget horror movie, watching as some girl caked with make up crept around an old house with a knife looking for some monster thing. As she turned the corner dramatic music started to play as a shadow appeared behind her. Gasping, the girl turned and saw the monster. She continued to stab it while screaming obnoxiously throughout the whole thing, only to find she was surrounded by monsters at the end. Deidara hoped that they would eat the girl and that would be it, but of course she had to kill each and every one while making weird stabby sounds. Having quiet enough of the movie and not knowing what possessed Hidan to watch such a horrid thing, Deidara got up and made his way back to Sasori and his room, feeling slightly less miserable.

Standing nervously outside the door he wondered if this was really a good idea. What if he tried attacking him again? What if Hidan was right and he was angry forever? _Well your going to have to do this at some point,_ Deidara thought as he knocked twice on the door. There was no answer. Taking a deep breath he opened the door slightly and saw Sasori working on his puppet again. Stepping into the room Sasori glanced at him and then continued working.

"Umm, Sasori?" Deidara asked cautiously. "Danna, un?"

"What Brat?" Came the muttered response.

"Are… are you still mad at me? Because if… if you are I'm sorry." Deidara looked down at his feet. He really did hate apologizing; it made him feel too soft. But with Sasori it was different. They would disagree to no end, but he was his best friend. "I was annoying and I shouldn't have made you mad." Deidara looked up at the back of his partner's head. "Please don't be mad at me forever!"

Sasori put down his carving tool and turned to face his partner. "No, I'm not mad anymore brat." He watched as the blonde's face lit up. "Just don't do that again." Sasori said seriously.

Deidara smiled. "Okay Danna!" He chimed as he went to sit on Sasori's bed again, this time interested in watching the puppet master fix his art.

___________________________________  
Like it? Hate it? Review it! =D


	2. Fireworks

::Disclaimer… Again:: Nope, no Naruto owning for me!

And another apology for any OOC-ness, but since this is my story I guess I can really do all I want! Like… put Tobi on Pluto or have Naruto's love for ramen make him turn into Raman Boy! Protector of Ramen! All who disrespect the word of ramen shall perish!!!  
But I won't, so don't get too worried =D

______________________________

It was early, and by early I mean no one up, sun still down, and absolutely nothing to do. Deidara lay on his back staring at the ceiling. He couldn't get to sleep. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't do it. Deidara groaned and rolled onto his side, he needed something to do. _Try waking Sasori?_ He thought, looking over at the redhead. No, he wasn't that stupid. Maybe go downstairs and watch some tv? _Ugh, there'd only be those stupid anime shows. _He didn't know how Sasori could bare watching those idiotic shows. Groaning his eyes fell onto the bag of clay that was lying on the table next to him and an idea formed in his head. Rolling out of bed he grabbed the clay and slipped silently out of the room.

xXx

When Sasori opened his eyes he was confused. Where was the blonde that usually crept into his bed when he woke up? What happened to the warm blue eye that looked at him when he rolled to face it? Where were the soft lips that met his and put a smile on his face every morning? Tumbling out of bed he saw that Deidara's was empty. Sasori began to worry, something he didn't do very often, a frown etching it's way onto his face. Somehow he could tell something was going to happen, and he didn't know if it was going to be good or bad. What he did know was he didn't have the patience to wait for it.

xXx

Exhausted Deidara sat down against a tree. He'd been working all night for this, the final moment! He closed his eyes, trying not to drift off to sleep before setting it off. Getting up he reached into his bag he brought out a bird he had made earlier. Setting it on the ground it grew bigger until he could stand on it. Climbing skilfully onto it's back he willed the clay bird into the air, stopping when he was high enough to see what he wanted to see.

He turned his attention to the various clay sculptures lurking below him, focusing his chakra on the opening explosion. "Katsu," he said quietly before letting a small bomb blew up in front of the Akatsuki hideout's door.

xXx

Sasori made his way down the stairs, worry increasing with every step. He'd already checked the kitchen and the living room, but there was still no sign of his partner. It wasn't like him to just disappear, you knew where he was whether you liked it or not, it was just part of his personality. He'd even asked if anyone had seen him this morning, but he got the same answer from everyone… no.

He rounded the corner and came to the entrance of the Akatsuki lair, the only place he hadn't checked was outside, and if he wasn't there Sasori didn't know where he was. He was just about to step outside when he saw a small white centipede crawl to a halt a few feet in front of him. He sensed the line of chakra coming from the bug increase. _Oh god…_ He thought as he ran at full speed away from it as an explosion sounded from behind. _I think I might have found him,_ he thought, spying a large white bird through the smoke. It wasn't long before the rest of the Akatsuki, all having hastily thrown on their cloaks and grabbed their weapons, joined Sasori.

"What happened?" Kisame asked, spotting Sasori still in pyjamas.

Sasori sighed with annoyance, covering up his flustered expression almost instantly. "Deidara." He growled, pointing up at the sky.

"What's he doing trying to blow us up for?"

"I don't kn-…" He was cut off by another explosion, this one farther off.

"We have to stop him before he ruins the base," Pein said, Konan not far from him.

"'We'?" Hidan scoffed under his breath. "As if… Leader's just gonna sit here like some fucking God while the rest of us risk our goddamn necks trying to control some shitty lunatic bomber! Some leader we've got if he doesn't even fucking do anything…"

Pein ignored Hidan and started issuing out orders, telling the usual teams to distract Deidara while Sasori got close enough to capture his partner.

"Why do I have to?" Sasori asked, whining slightly.

"Because if it were any one else he'd blow them up. Now get to it!"

The Akatsuki split off into different directions, Sasori watched the blonde carefully, hoping this wouldn't take too long.

xXx

Deidara watched as the Akatsuki fanned out below him. What exactly were they going to do? He knew their fighting styles and techniques; it wouldn't be very easy to surprise him. He focused his chakra on one of the sculptures below, the one closest to Tobi and Zetsu, and muttered the final word.

"Katsu!" He smirked as Tobi flew into the air when the bomb exploded, landing on Zetsu, the tail end of his cloak on fire. _Ten points to the bomber! _He thought, laughing as he watched Tobi run around in circles while Zetsu did nothing.

He reluctantly turned his attention back on the other members, watching intently. Despite his exhaustion he was as alert as ever, adrenaline pumping in his veins each time he set off a new bomb. He watched as Itachi and Kisame ran until they were the closest to him. The only one he really needed to look out for was Itachi and his Sharingan, Deidara scowled in hatred, he absolutely loathed that ability. Kisame wouldn't do anything bad to him; they were much too good of friends.

He sent out another line of chakra and connected it with a small bird, making it fly nearer as Itachi jumped and threw a couple shuriken at him. Dodging them with a roll he made the smaller bird fly closer to Itachi. As Itachi landed the bird exploded, sending him jumping backwards.

_They're really not doing their best today… _Deidara thought dully as he circled around them, dodging weapons, occasional jump attacks, and a few shadow clones. He almost wondered if he should just blow up the rest of the bombs and go back to bed, even Hidan and Kakuzu weren't giving it their all, when he noticed something. Where was Sasori? He scanned the area below him, trying to pick out the familiar redhead, but he was nowhere to be found. Grumbling Deidara spun his bird around and blew up two sculptures simultaneously, smoke obscuring him from sight.

xXx

Alright… this was his chance. Sasori had been looking for a suitable moment to get as close to Deidara as possible without being seen, and this was it. He sprinted out of the hideout and into the cloud of smoke. He could truly say he hated fighting without his puppets close by, he felt too vulnerable, even when he knew his partner wouldn't attack him. Glancing up he saw a large white form above him, beating the smoke away. He'd have to move fast.

Leaping up into the air with as little chakra as he could, he soared up to the bird, landing softly behind the bomber. It amazed Sasori at how unobservant Deidara could be. Here he was, right behind him for five whole seconds, and he still hadn't noticed. Repressing a sigh Sasori stood up and walked over to the oblivious blonde.

xXx

_Come on Sasori! _Deidara thought dejectedly. _Where are you? You have to see the end! _The smoke cleared enough so he could make out the others who were just standing there. _Ugh! Why won't they do anything? The whole point was to make them- _his train of thought ceased when his legs wobbled, fatigue getting the best of him. _Ah fuck, not now! _He thought. He hadn't even gotten to the finally yet. His head swirled, or was it the bird? He couldn't quite tell which one it was. His eyes started to droop, sleep overtaking his mind….

_No!_ He thought suddenly. His eyes snapped open as he formed his fingers to the usual sign. The finally must go on! The final moment of the most beautiful art he had created must be seen! "Katsu!" He yelled as the remaining sculptures exploded around him, shooting up into the air and spiralling around him in a whirlwind of colour. Blues, purples, pinks, greens and any other colour you could think of paraded around him and all who were watching. It was the greatest art, fleeting as ever. A smile broke through Deidara's lips as he collapsed into unconsciousness.

xXx

Deidara didn't want to move. He snuggled deeper into the covers, savouring the warmth and the softness. The arms that held him brought him in closer, warm breath tickling the back of his neck. A small smile escaped his lips; there was nowhere he'd rather-

His eyes shot open, panic glinting in them, his body tensed. Where was he? What happened? Did he fall? How long was he asleep for? _Oh god! _He thought, sitting up abruptly, the arms that were wrapped around him fell away as he quickly began to check himself for injuries.

"Hey, hey!" Said a stern voice, capturing the arms that had been patting down his ribs. Deidara twisted around to find a slightly annoyed Sasori looking back at him. "You don't have to do that, your fine."

Deidara stared at him in disbelief. "Da- Danna? Un." He asked him.

"Who else would I be brat?" Sasori replied, laying back down again, keeping a hold on one of Deidara's hands. Relief swept over the blonde, everything was all right.

"I dunno," Deidara mumbled, lying back down as well. Suddenly a thought popped into his head. "Did you see it Danna?" He asked turning his head to look at him.

"See what?"

"The finally! Un." His face lighting up as he remembered the fireworks he had created.

"Ah, so that was what all those colourful explosions where for." Muttered Sasori.

"And did you like them?" Excitement coated his voice.

"Eh, they were alright…"

"Alright? They were more than all right Sasori no Danna!" Deidara sat up. "They were the most fleeting and desirable pieces of art I have ever made!" His eyes shone with success.

"I guess I can atone to that," Sasori said putting a hand on Deidara's shoulder and making him lay back down. "But art is still eternal, even _with_ it's fleeting moments."

"Think whatever lies you want Sasori, but it won't change the fact you liked it!"

Sasori sighed. He hated to agree with the brat, but he had to admit… the fireworks were pretty nice.

_________________________

Like it? Hate it? Review it! That always make the writer happy!! ^ - ^

Hmmm.... Deidara an anime hater? Good thing he doesn't know he's part of the madness!


End file.
